Rings of Power
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: A Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) story. (Justice League/Young Justice world, combining canon) Hal Jordan and his protege, Abigail, have settled into Earth before receiving a distress signal from a planet system that has been the home of at least three supervillians. When it turns out that one of them has sent the signal claiming to be reformed, the Lanterns aren't sure who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Jennifer-Lynn Hayden._

_The First Female Green Lantern._

This is what the plate on the front of the monument said. The statue of Jade, as her friends called her, stood over six feet high.

Abigail Hunter, the newest female Green Lantern, stood looking up at it respectfully.

_Jade had been an inspiration to them all_, she reflected. _A hope._

Being the first female Green Lantern, she marked a path that several others had treaded.

Turning away, Abigail walked slowly back up the hallway of fallen Super Heroes on her way to the Hall of Justice.

The Zeta Tubes took her to the Watchtower, where she walked in on a meeting of the Justice League.

She looked for her mentor, Hal Jordan, in the group and stood against the wall, waiting for the meeting to end.

When the meeting ended, Hal came over. "Is there something you wanted?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She shook herself and tried again. "I received a distress call in the Almerac system. Should we check?"

Hal contemplated.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll tell Batman."

"Come on, Dreamer, let's go," Hal teased. Abigail looked away from the view of planet Earth, her home, and nodded. They were on the Watchtower, and preparing to leave.

"I'm coming," she said. "I was just saying goodbye to Earth again. You know it's my favorite planet."

"I thought you liked other planets," Hal said.

"I do. But this is home, and I love it. We can go now." She walked towards the Javelin that they were to take. "Are you coming?"

Hal grinned and followed her up the ramp.

Abigail stared out the window of their Javelin in curiosity. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Hal nodded.

"Are we going down now?"

"Hang on and let me check our readings," Hal told her. He stood up a few minutes later. "Ok, now we can go."

As they flew out of the spaceship, she looked about the surface quietly. Hal began to explain the mission.

"We have to meet with the person that sent out the distress signal in the first place. There have been at least three supervillians that the Justice League has taken on, Mongal, Maxima, and Ultraa. For all we know, one of them might be disrupting the peace."

"Or it could be something entirely new," Abigail reminded him.

"Or it could be something entirely new," Hal agreed.

They approached the shining city. Abigail looked up in wonder, shaking her black hair out of her green eyes. "So, what do the people here look like?" she asked.

"Bipedal. I dunno, probably somewhat humanoid," Hal said distractedly. She shook her head slightly and froze.  
"Uh, Hal," she started. "There's somebody right there." She pointed to an imposing female form a few yards away. She was tall, with long bright red hair and a stoic face. She was wearing some kind of armor.

"Maxima," Hal breathed.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Abigail won't be quiet and she's nagging me about the next chapter, so I'll update soon. (Ironic, Abigail is naturally quiet. What have I done.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, Maxima?" Hal demanded.

"I live here," The approaching form said calmly. "They let me out of jail because of good behavior. I've reformed."

"Yeah, right," Hal snorted. Abigail turned to him.

"I was uninformed about her crimes. What did she do?"

"She helped Brainiac destroy Almerac with the Warworld. She attempted to kill Superman," Hal said.

"She was also a member of the League at one point," Abigail said. "She deserves at least civility."

"I am standing here, you know," Maxima said, hands on hips.

"Apologies, Maxima," Abigail said. "I like to be kept informed about happenings and such."

"I see….your names and positions?" Maxima asked impatiently.

"Hal Jordan and Abigail Hunter of the Green Lantern CORPS," Hal told her. "Why?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I sent a distress signal. I need your help," she said reluctantly.

"Why?" Abigail asked cautiously. "What's the matter?" Maxima took a deep breath.

"It's Mongal," she said seriously. "He's back."

"What?" Hal asked in disbelief.

"Mongal. I thought the League took care of him," Maxima said haughtily. "Now look. Because of the League's negligence, a terror has been unleashed."

"It wasn't the League's fault," Hal snapped.

"Stop it, both of you. We can't have arguments, we have a mission!" Abigail interrupted. "As much as we don't like each other, we have to stop the threat. I don't need to be the center of attention, just give me something to do while you guys fight."

"It's not that simple," Maxima said. "We can't do the fighting until we find him. He's hidden. We only know that he is on the planet."

"This complicates things," Hal said grumpily. "Did you lose him?"

"No," Maxima glared. "We got a blip on a scanner and we identified him. Then it just disappeared. We didn't _lose _him. He vanished. Right off our tracers. You explain that."

"A cloaking device perhaps?" Abigail suggested. "I didn't think they were available in this system though."

"They aren't," Hal said grimly. "He probably has one anyway."

"How-" Abigail started.

"Stole it from another ship, probably," Maxima said brusquely. "Don't you know anything about Mongal?"

"Plenty," Abigail said, fighting the urge to attack Maxima with her ring.

Maxima turned back to Hal. "Anyway. We need you back at our base if you want to help."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hal asked suspiciously. Maxima turned and began leading the way to the city. She looked over her shoulder.

"You don't!" she said. Abigail and Hal fell in step behind her, and Abigail looked up into the three sun sky and across the desert plains until the city and worried.

**Well there.**

**Thoughts, opinions? Please review!**


End file.
